Troubled Life
by NoAverageAngel76
Summary: Lu Ming is taken in by Cao Pi' son but on the battle field against Wu will something in her change when she meets Ling Tong? And what is she trying to keep hidden from everyone? Will all of Wu want to kill her when they find out who she really is? Read it to find out.


Ok guys here is my very FIRST Dynast Warriors story. I based it off the Dynasty Warriors 6 game but Lu Xun is in his Dynasty Warriors 7 outfit he is the only one different then the rest. I tried my best to fit the scenes with the actual game concept. But I do not own Dynasty Warriors or the characters. Lu Ming however is my own OC so I only own her, nothing else. ENJOY!

* * *

Lu Ming is a soldier in the Wei army she was recruited by Cao Pi son, he had taken a fancy to her when he first saw her graceful fighting skill one time during a battle, she was on the other side but he spared her and requested she joins his side. She agreed since she really had no other choice at the moment. Although she hates his guts for always coming onto her every given chance he gets. "Ah Lu Ming how are you this morning?" Cao Pi's son, Cao Yu, said and Ming just rolled her light blue eyes at him, "My prince, are there no other females you can go bother? I'm busy if you couldn't tell."

She said as she pulled out a chain whip with blades on it that she had gotten as a gift for her 16th birthday by her mother. "Ah yes I can see that. But may I ask why you use the same weapon as my mother?" Lu Ming groaned knowing she wasn't going to get any training done cause of him. "I've told you before her majesty is not the only one who can fight with a chain whip. Many others can as well. Just as many others fight with swords and such." She said in an annoyed tone.

Yu just shrugged "whatever but I came out here to spend time with you how about a walk threw the city." It was more of a command then an option so Ming knew she had no choice. "Alright fine! But a walk, that's it! And if you so much as try and make a move on me so help me I'll kick your ass into next week." Yu chuckled at her threat "such language for a young woman to use. Now come." He started walking and Ming sighed and followed behind him, Cao Yu was Cao pi and Zhen Ji's only child. He has jet black hair like his father but dark blue eyes like his mother, he wears a blue cape with black pants and a blue shirt with gold trim around the edges. All the other girls swoon over him. He's the picture of a perfect prince.

As for Lu Ming she wasn't a princess or anything she has long brown hair but puts the front layer of her hair up in a bun with one chop stick threw it that has pink rose charms hanging of the top of it, it was the only thing she wore that wasn't blue. Her hair went down to the middle of her back. She also wore blue high heeled shoes and a light blue skirt that was short in the front but long in the back, her top was a corset that was dark blue on it's top but faded to lighter shades of blue as it went down. Most of the generals at the Wei palace had there eyes on her but she wouldn't let then come near her. The prince was bad enough since she could threaten him but if she actually laid one hand on him she could kiss her life goodbye.

"So Lu Ming why is it you seem to always refuse my offer to spend one night with me? I am a prince and could make all your wildest dreams come true you know." He smirked at her and she just gave him an expressionless face. "My prince you know why I can not do that. One I am not a play thing. Two you should be looking for eligible young princesses to merry and third My wildest dreams are none of your concern."

* * *

Lu Ming's prov

I walked with the prince till dusk when he got summoned back to the palace. I sighed with relief and made my way to the city walls where soldiers guarded day and night in case of any attacks from either Shu or Wu. "If you plan on jumping please make it quick I hate being disappointed" I slightly glared at the voice I heard behind me as I turned to see Cao Pi's strategist, Sima Yi, "Sima Yi and what do I owe the unpleasant visit?" I crossed my arms. I always hated this man for some odd eras I he always gave me a bad feeling and my father always told me to trust my instincts and this guy always screamed trouble. "I was just making sure everything was going smoothly, wouldn't want our lord and son getting killed now do we?"

He smirked evilly at that and I just glared at him more. "No I guess not. But since you're here I wanted to ask if you plan on sending me to the next battle. You know how I get when I'm stir crazy." He just laughed at that comment "ah yes you always have been a trouble maker. I'm surprised the prince even allows you to go to battle. Normally woman should just stay at home and clean but I guess he sees that as a waist of your talents and I guess I have to agree." I raised my eyebrow at him "was that a compliment?" He looked at me with a smirk "perhaps. But to answer your question, yes you will be going on the next battle. Wu has been mobilizing and so should we. Maybe you can charm the men and kill them." He turned and left as I glared at his form leaving.

It was only half a week before the Wei army left for a battle at Ru Xu Kou. The Wu army had been moving and Sima Yi said it was the perfect time to fight back. Cao Yu almost ordered for me to stay due to it being "to dangerous" I rolled my eyes at that but luckily and strangely Sima Yi said I was a big part in this whole battle. Not sure what that meant but I made a mental note to remember what he said 'just what are you planing Sima Yi...' I followed the Wei soldiers and I knew most of them wouldn't return which was the cause of war. Beside we stood Zheng He, he was the only general I could tolerate and got along with. "This will be a glorious battle! Wouldn't you agree Lu Ming?" He looked at me and I smiled at him "I believe you may be right Zheng He. I have a feeling this battle will be the beginning of something new."

We set up camp up on a mountain for a better advantage point to the Wu army. It was times like this I actually missed my family. I ran away when my mother didn't want me to fight in this war. But I kept telling her I was just as good as her and father. But she still refused and my father took her side. He loved war but he promised my mother they would live together in peace. So the best choice I had was to run away at least I think it was the best choice. They could be trying to find me. I can't let other people know who my family is for many reasons...mostly it being who my father is. That's one of the big reasons my mom was against me fighting in this war. But to,late to turn back now. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard the warning bell sounding. "Where under attack! Get into positions!" A soldier yelled and I stood up with my weapon in hand 'attack in the dark, seems things just got interesting.'

In a matter of minutes we were in a full out battle with Wu. I had to admit there strategy was very impressive. But the fire arrow attack was predictable in my eyes but the other officers started to panic. "Morons." I mumbled under my breath and I saw something in the distance quickly take off and I figured it was another Wu soldier. "Time for some action." I smirked and took off into the mountain pass after the Wu intruder. I slowed my pace and only had the moon light to guide my way now till I heard stones above me shuffle and I quickly dived out of the way as a staff was hitting the ground right where I was standing and a young man with long brown hair in a pony tale and wearing an all red outfit now stood.

"Not bad, I didn't think you would dodge that attack. Seems I'm slacking off to much with you." He looked up and his eyes widened slightly "hold up your a chick!?" I held my whip out "don't you dare to easy on me just cause I'm girl, pony tail!" He blinked "pony tail!? Hey I got a name sweetheart!" My eye twitched at that nick name he gave me "whatever, but I challenge you to a duel! And don't underestimate me!" I took a fighting stance and he sighed "what a bother. But alright if you insist." He also took a fighting stance as his staff came apart into one long nun-chuck and I had to admit I was impressed "lady's first." He said and I giggled "as you wish."

I ran at him but instead of attacking him head on I did a side spin and swung my whip with me as if I was doing a dance and my whip was just a long ribbon following my movements. The guy tho dodged my attack and smirked "gotta do better then that." He came at me and swung his nun-chuck at me but I blocked it with my whip but the chain part of his weapon wrapped around my whip and my eyes widened "shit" I cursed not seeing that coming "your mine!" He pulled on his weapon pulling my weapon out of my hands.

"O no you don't!" I ran at him just as he took my whip into his hand, by the time he looked up I was already in front of him and jumping over him doing a sideways flip and landing on my knees behind him and quickly thrusted my leg out and tripped him before he could turn around so he fell foreword and flat on his face giving me just enough time to grab my weapon back from him and getting away, as he regained himself. "What the hell!?" He quickly got onto his knees and back on his feet but then blinked "wait...why didn't you finish me when you had the chance?"

I shrugged "you're fun to fight. It would be no fun to kill you when you're on the ground defenseless." He smiles a bit at that "so you have honor? Though you did attack me from behind." I smiled a bit back "yeah well you took my favorite weapon. Besides tripping you wasn't really much of an attack you know." He actually laughed, not a mocking laugh but a genuine laugh "you're strange but in a good way. You should think about joining Wu instead of fighting for the stuck up Wei group. You would make a great allay you know."

I blinked and shook me head a bit "I can't just leave Wei. The petty prince would hunt me down anyway. Also you're my enemy how can I trust you?" I glared slightly and he became serious "well I guess you can't really." He thought for a moment till an idea came to his mind " I know! How about this! If you beat me you go back to Wei but if I win you join my team. I won't let any harm come to you, I swear on my honor as a loyal Wu general. Sound like a deal?" I thought about this for a moment and looked back at the Wei camp that I could tell was still on fire. "O what the hell, you're on!"

Our fight was about 20 minutes long but I have to say it seemed much longer, we were both evenly matched but in the end he won when he pinned me to the ground with all his body weight, he's heavy so you know, and I was to worn out to try and kick him off. I starred at the sky and blew my hair out of my face "damn, I can't believe I lost to a guy who wears a pony tail!" I yelled as he looked down at me "hey! I have a name! It Ling Tong. And it seems I won sweetheart." He smiled and got off me and offered me his hand I sighed "deals a deal." I took his hand and he helped me up "my name Lu Ming by the way." Ling Tong looked at me and smiled "well Lu Ming let me be the first to welcome you to Wu." I sighed 'what have I gotten myself into?' I wondered as he started walking and I followed. I soon heard cheering coming from the battleground and by what I figured Wu had won against Wei's forces, why was I not surprised?

Ling tong stopped close to his camp and looked at me "stick close to me got it?" And you surrendered to me understand?" I just nodded this wasn't the first time I have lost and been taken in. 'Im getting off my game. I let myself lose...again!' We entered the camp and the cheering stopped as soon as everyone's eyes where on me. 'Am I really that interesting to look at?' I followed Ling Tong as a man with short brown hair walked up to us "Tong? Who is this with you?" I saw the guy holding double swords and he looked to be about the same age as me and tong here he was also wearing a red tail coat jacket and red pants. "She surrendered to me and instead of being on Wei's side she asked to join us. Not until I beat her in a battle tho." The guy looked at me skeptically "is that right? Well then..." He walked around me and I glared "hey what are you some kind of vulture or something?" I heard people gasp at what I just said but I didn't really care Ling and the boy seemed to share a glance and then start laughing "she's a spit fire isn't she? How in the world did you find her Tong?"

Ling tong had to stop laughing before he answered "actually she came after me. And I have to admit she's a very skilled fighter. She actually almost beat me." The boy looked at him "seriously? You went easy on her didn't you." Tong shook his head and I smirked triumphant at that "nope full on battle and I still had trouble taking her down. She would be a great fighter for Wu. That is if Sun Quan agrees to this. What do you thing Lu Xun?" The boy with double swords thought for a moment "well if what you say is true he may agree. So long as she's not a spy." I sighed slightly getting the boys attention "I can understand your concern on me being a spy but I don't go back on my word. Me and pony tail boy made a deal and I agreed to it. He won so I said I'd join Wu and leave Wei. Besides how could I have made a plan to be a spy when I didn't even know this would happen?" Xun thought over what I just said as Tong chuckled "she got you there Xun...wait..." He looked at me and pointed at me "stop calling me pony tail boy! It's Ling Tong!"

I smirked at him and crossed my arms putting all my weight on one leg "really? Ling tong...hmmm...nope i like pony tail boy MUCH better." Tong groaned and Xun laughed at both of us. "What's your name anyway?" He finally asked as Tong had a pout on his face "my names Lu Ming." He nodded and examined me for a moment again "age? Family?" I sighed 'I knew this was coming...luckily the prince of Wei never asked me the family question...' I looked at him seriously "I'm 20 as for family I'd rather not say..." I glanced away getting both boys attention again as well as the entire army's interested in my personal business and I gave them all a death glare that seemed to make them all go back to what they were doing besides Xun and Tong who where still looking at me and I groaned "look...if you want to know...I'll tell you...just not here..." Xun just nodded "alright...uhm...then follow me. Tong you too." Tong nodded but walked next to me "is your family really that bad?"he whispered to me and I just looked down "you have no idea...and you promised to protect me right?"

He blinked confused but nodded as we stepped into a tent and Xun told everyone to leave which they all did and we sat around a table that looked to be for papers on strategies. "Alright where alone. Now if you would so kind as to tell us what your hiding Ming."

I had my hands folded in my lap as Ling Tong sat beside me and Lu Xun across from me. "My family is well known. And I ran a way because they wouldn't allow me to join the war...not because I couldn't fight but because of who I'm the daughter of..." I looked up and gave Xun a serious look "I am Lu Ming the one and only child of lady Dian Chan and lord Lu Bu."

There was silence in the room for a long moment and neither of the boys spoke, I told my deepest darkest secrete and I was waiting for them to freak out and either kill me or use me as bait to get to my father. "Lu Bu...is your father?" I heard Ling Tong barely manage to say and I just nodded. "I see...I understand know why you didn't want anyone to know...your father is a very much wanted man Ming...you could have been used to lure him out or worse tortured until you told others where he was hiding..." Xun explained and I just sighed "I know that...but I hated staying at home and ignoring the war..." I looked up at Xun a bit "so now what? Going to tell your lord and have me locked up for who I am related to?"

Xun sighs and Tong shakes his head "no way! It's not your fault who your father is...you shouldn't be punished for it." I looked at Ling Tong a bit shocked but smiled a bit. "Thanks...but others won't think the same way you do..." Xun nodded "she's right you know...we lost a lot of our soldiers to Lu Bu and I'm not sure what Sun Quan will say to this news..." Tong looked at him "do you...have to tell him?" Xun looks at his friend "I'm afraid so. I can't keep this from him Tong. You know that as well as I do." I just looked down in defeat as Ling Tong noticed me digging my nails into my palms and he gently placed his hand on mine in a way to calm me. Which somewhat worked but I couldn't help but feel afraid for my family. O why did I cause such a mess!?

Xun, Ling Tong, and the rest of the soldiers started heading home since they won the battle against Wei. And I knew the generals of Wei noticed my absence and are looking for me or figured I was killed in battle. Either way the prince would not be happy. "Ming you okay?" I blinked and looked up at Tong who was looking at me curious and I just nodded "yeah just a bit uneasy..." He nodded in understanding, we were almost to the Wu castle where I would have to face there lord and my freedom rested in his hands. I seriously thought I was screwed.

I was lead threw the hallways and I tried my best to remember all the turns we took but I couldn't. 'How can you find your way around this place!?' I thought as I ran into someone and I looked up to Xun's back "s-sorry." I rubbed my nose and Xun chuckled a bit but then looked at the door in front of him "where here. Tong you have to stay out here. Me and Lu Ming will go in." Tong looked at him "no way! I promised to protect her. I swore on my honor as a Wu general, so I have to go in too." He wasn't about to take no for an answer and I have only known this guy for a day, and I could already read him like a book.

He's kind of an odd ball compared to the Wei officers...well not as weird as Zhang He but you get what I mean. "Alright...but behave." Xun slowly opened the doors and there sat there lord on his throne till he looked up "ah Xun! Tong! What do I owe the pleasure?" He looked at the two young men but then saw me standing behind them and his face grew serious "judging by the blue that young woman behind you is wearing I'm guessing she's from Wei?" Xun nodded slowly "yes my lord...but she wishes to join Wu instead of Wei." Sun Quan raised an eyebrow "really? What's the reason?"

He looked at me for the answer and I felt slightly nervous but not as nervous when my dad interrogated me. "I made a deal...with Ling Tong here. You see we fought on the battle field and he was impressed with my fighting and asked for me to join Wu instead. I was uncertain of what to do so he proposed a deal. If I won I would go back to Wei and we would stay enemies but if he won I'd change sides...I'm sure you can figure out who won." Sun Quan actually chuckled a bit at that "yes I can see who won. Not many people can beat Ling Tong here." I sighed "I was close..." I mumbled but he heard me "hmmm? Ling tong is that true?"

Ling tong looked at his lord rubbing the back of his head "actually yes. Tho my pride would be hurt if I got beat by a girl." I glared and stomped on his foot for that comment making him squeak in pain "o look this 'girl' just made you squeak in pain." I smirked and he looked at me annoyed "that hurt you know." I rolled my eyes "that was the point pony tail." There was a laugh filling the room and me and tong looked at Sun Quan who was laughing like crazy "o-okay! I like her, and I don't see her as a traitor." Xun nodded but then both me and Tong went quite knowing what came next and Sun Quan stopped laughing and looked at Lu Xun "is there something else?"

Xun just nodded "yes...you see...Lu Ming is no ordinary girl..." Quan gave him the look to go on and I held my breath for the next line that came out of his mouth "she is the only child of the tyrant Lu Bu. She is his daughter." Just like the first time, everything was silent and Sun Quan was now looking at me with some slight hate. "You are his child?" I took a deep breath "yes...Lu Bu is my father..." I said for the second time and it still didn't get any easier admitting the truth. "So the most feared man got married and had a child. May I ask who your mother is?" I looked at Xun and he just nodded at me to go on so I did "my mother is the beautiful Diao Chan." I said seriously cause it's true, no woman could compare to my mothers, well to me anyway. I was envoys of my mother beauty honestly.

She was skilled in every way possible. "Diao Chan? Ah! Yes I remember her she was at the battle of Hu Lao Gate. She married Lu Bu? I guess a Beauty and beast are fit for each other." He meant it as a complement then an insult, I think. "Uhm...okay?" He looked back at me "either way I have to agree with Ling Tong, if your parents are those two you must indeed be very skilled in the way of fighting. So you may join Wu but don't think that we won't hesitate to kill you if you even think of betraying us. Understood?"

I just nodded my head quickly since I knew that was no empty threat. "Good then it's settled, now Xun please go find Ming some red clothes. Blue has got to go." Xun bowed and walked out as Tong and me turned to leave as well "Ming." I turned to Sun Quan "yes?" He gave me an actually concerned look "don't tell anyone else about your parents. I don't know what will happen if you do." I just nodded "I won't tell anyone lord Sun Quan." And with that me and Tong walked out of the throne room.

I was walking with Ling Tong till a boy with spiked up blond hair and well built muscles and tattoos came up and he head had black feathers on the back of his outfit that went around the back part of his neck. "yo general Tong. Who's the fancy lady hear?" He smirked at me and I just gave him my annoyed look "my names Lu Ming. Bird brain." I actually got a chuckle out of Ling Tong and the blondey just looked at me funny "my names Gan Ning. Be sure to remember that." I smiled "of course. Pony tail and Bird brain. Got it." I walked off to hear them both yell "that's not my name!" I just laughed. 'I think I'm gonna actually like it here' I thought with a smile.

The day went by and Xun got me some red clothes and showed me to my new room. I changed into the new clothes and had on a red skirt with some pink flower patterns on it and the stems of the flowers were a gold color that made different patterns. The top was just about the same tho it was just a sleeveless shirt that just barely made it down to my stomach. I left my hair the same way as before. I opened my door and walked out to see Tong, Xun, and Ning looking at my new outfit and if I didn't know any better I'd say they all almost blushed. "That looks good on you Ming." Xun commented with a smile and I smiled back. "Well thank you Xun. I actually like it as well." Tong looked at me "you could give your mother a run for her money."

Xun elbowed him in the gut hard as Ning looked at the two confused and I just looked at Tong dumb founded. 'Did he really just bring my mother up in front of another Wu soldier!? Can he like not keep a secrete or something!?' I thought as Ning looked at us "mother? Who's her mother?" Tong was holding his gut as Xun looked at Ning "don't worry about it. The point is she looks beautiful right?" I almost blushed this time at the compliment "come on Xun your just flattering me. I'm not that pretty." Tong blinks and looks at me "seriously? Have you looked in a mirror?" I rolled my eyes "o please, like you haven't seen more beautiful girls. What about the Qiao sisters I've heard about." I crossed my arms and Ning chuckled "there gorgeous but a bit older now you know. Your pretty and I'm sure your lover is pleased." I raised an eyebrow "lover? What lover? I don't have a man in my life if that what your referring to."

They looked at me as if I just slapped them "your kidding!" Tong yelled and I shook my head no as Ning looked at me again "why don't you have a lover? Is there something wrong with you? Or is there something we should know about?" My eye twitched and I walked up to Ning "yeah there is you need to know about. My temper." I punched him in the face and he fell bak on his butt as I stormed off down the hall and Xun looked down at his injured friend "you really suck at talking to woman don't you?" Xun offered his hand that Ning took standing back up "shut up...damn that girl has a right hook." Tong chuckled at that "try fighting her on the battle field."

I walked down the hall ways till well...I got lost 'didn't I just go down this hallway?' Damn it all...I'm so totally lost! This is all bell boys fault! Why did he wear bells anyway!?' I turned and just hit my head on the wall frustrated.

* * *

With the boys

"Bo Yan Do you think it was wise to let her go off on her own?" He was talking to Lu Xun, they stayed away from there nicknames for now so they didn't confuse the poor girl. "...that depends...dose she know her way around the castle yet?" They all looked at each other as Gan Ning took the lead "well we're not gonna find her just standing here." Xun looked around "Xing Ba, I think we should split up to cover more ground." Ling Tong nodded "Bi Yans right." He looked at the ex pirate, he may call him a friend but he still never truly forgave him for killing his father and so he never calls him by his nickname. "Gan Ning I'm going down the left hall." He just shrugged "whatever you say." Xun went strait as Gan Ning went down the right hall to find Lu Ming.

* * *

With Gan Ning

'This is a pain in the ass. Why did she have to run off like that? I mean seriously what did I say that was so terrible?' I thought over that for a moment and then figured it out "okay yeah I'd be pissed too...but that doesn't give her an excuse to run off like that when she has no idea where she's going!" I just shook my head and kept walking down the hall as my bells echoed threw the hall's

* * *

With Lu Ming

I was still hopelessly lost as I wondered the halls more turning left and right. "It's to quite...at least in Wei one of the generals would be making a ton of racket and I'd just follow that. But nooooo Wu has to be so stupidly sile-" I stopped mid sentence when I heard a faint sound. 'What's that...?' I closed my eyes and listened closely to the sound and the smirked a bit "maybe those things aren't so stupid after all" I said to myself and turned down a hall following the noise of bone heads bells.

* * *

With Gan Ning

I kept walking and then stopped looking around again "when she's lost, she's extremely lost. I figured one of us would find her by now. Then again they could of and I have no way in knowing." I shrugged "why am I looking anyway? That girl is a pain in the ass anyway." I heard a foot tapping and I turned to see the lost girl glaring at me 'she has the worst timing!' I thought as i looked at her "so I'm a pain in the ass now huh? Then what does that make you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me and I smirked "ex pirate, alcoholic, hot headed, Gan Ning." I stated and she blinked "wait your an ex pirate?" I chuckled "yes little girl I am."

She rolled her eyes at me "I'm not that little!" I laughed and put my hand on her head messing up her hair "suurree your not." She slapped my hand away "don't touch me. I don't like being touched." I looked at her "really I thought you were holding hands with Gong Ji." She looked at me completely confused 'o right she doesn't know our nicknames' I forgot "I'm refusing to Ling Tong. You held his hand did you not?" She just crossed her arms and looked away from me "that was different. I was actually afraid of meeting your lord. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have allowed it." I said stubbornly and I couldn't help but chuckle "whatever you say. Now come on, the others went looking for you as well."

* * *

Lu Ming's prov

It has been about two week since I became a Wu member and I have met Lu Meng, Zhou Yu, Huang Gai, Taishi Ci, Zhou Tai, and the two Quan sisters. So far everyone has been very nice to me but I hang out with Ling Tong, Lu Xun, and Gan Ning the most. They just have grown attached to me I guess. I guess I can't complain really. Iv grown found of havering them around but something big was going on today, our lord Sun Quan had assembled an emergency meeting. "So pony tail, what do you think the big fuss is about?" Tong sighed at me cause I still wouldn't call him by his name, I can't help it I like being difficult. "Honestly I have no idea. But I'm sure will find out soon enough." Gan Ning came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, ever since I told him I hate being touched he does this to annoy me.

"So Gong Ji is alone with the little lady again, you can share you know." I rolled my eyes, this was there daily rotten now, I usually ignoring cause I think there just teasing me. "Bird brain stop it, you know for a fact he doesn't like me like that. None of you do." I shook my head and I noticed a slight hurt look on Tongs face but it was quickly replaced with an annoyed look at the pirate "shut up Ning, you're just gonna piss her off again. Don't forget she kicked your ass in the training ring not to long ago." Gan Ning looked at him "hey! You got your ass handed to you as well!" I just sighed "both of you shut up!" I glared at them both and walked ahead to hear them yell at each other at the same time "see what you did!? What I did did!? You pissed her off!" They said in unison and I just walked into the meeting room to see all the generals already sitting and waiting for us.

In a short week I had worked my way up to a general which a lot of people where impressed with but never questioned how I learned to fight so well which was good for me, Gan Ning still doesn't know my secrete and I kind of feel bad keeping it from him since he's one of my best friends here. "Your late." Zhou Yu said and I bowed my head "my apologize but baby sitting the two baby's is already hard enough, let alone dragging them here on time." Zhou Yu just nodded and I took a seat as pony tail and bird brain walked in and got yelled at a bit by Lu Meng for being late and giving me a hard time. They sat down by me just as Sun Quan walked to the table. "I'm sure you're all curious as to why I summoned you all here...it's simple. The Wei army is mobilizing in Xun Chang. I want to established an assault on them. We will attack on all sides corner there escape routs and wipe them all out."

The Wu generals all threw fists up in the air in agreement but I was honestly worried, I remember bits and pieces of this castle like ways threw it but Sima Yi had been working on some new fighting tactics. But of course he wouldn't give me the details, I was just a woman in his way. Or was I? He said I played an important part in that battle at Ru Xu Kou. Could he have known I would change sides? 'Impossible! Not even he is that smart...is he? Great now I'm getting myself worried.' I was interrupted by my thoughts as sun Quan was yelling my name and when I looked up at him everyone was straying at me. "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" He asked and I felt extremely embarrassed for zoning out during a meeting.

"...sorry my lord...I was just thinking about the Wei army...Sima Yi is a very smart strategist. He may have even predicted your attack on them...but I'm not curtain..." I looked down slightly feeling stupid for even mentioning that. "You are correct about him being brilliant. But don't forget we have Lu Xun and Zhou Yu on our side who are also brilliant." I nodded as I could see Ning and Xun looking at me a bit concerned but I just faced foreword and listened to our the attack plan when Xun and Zhou started to explain it.

The meeting ended and we were all excused but I was stopped by Lu Meng who was like a father figure to Tong and Xun I figured. "May I have a word with you?" I blinked confused but nodded my head and followed him out to the castle gardens "Lu Ming, this battle is very important. And since you where in Wei's side and think it best if you sit this battle out. If they see you they will know you betrayed them and they will be after your head." I looked at him seriously but then out to the small pond in the middle of the guarded where a cheery blossom tree was. "I understand your concern, but I must go to this battle. I don't care about my safety...I'm more worried about those three's...I just have a very bad feeling about this battle...Sima Yi...is defiantly planning something and dangerous or not. I am a proud general of Wu and I will not back out of this fight."

I looked back at him and he actually smiled at me a bit "seems I won't be able to change your mind once it's set now am I?" I smiled a bit back at him "nope, I'm a stubborn girl." He chuckled "alright but just be carful if you get hurt out there you're going to have very pissed off guys on your hands." I blinked a bit confused "what do you mean?" Lu Meng looked at me "Gan Ning and Ling Tong think very fondly of you Lu Ming. You may not notice or maybe your just in denial but it's true. They both like very much. And I would like you to think over your feeling for them as well before blowing them off."

And with that he walked off and I was standing there stunned 'Ning and Tong...like me? No...there's just...' I started thinking over how they both liked being around me and got more annoyed then they usual do when I'm alone with one or the other. '...why didn't I notice it before?...' I sat down in the flowers and thought over them both and how I felt to reds them. Don't get me wrong I like them both but maybe I have grown feelings for one of the two over the weeks I've been here.

I must have been out in that garden for hours cause the sun started to set and I was still just as confused about my feelings as I was before "gah! What am I gonna do!?" I layer back in the flowers and looked up at the sky as it started to turn orange and an unpleasant thought came to my mind about prince Cao Yu, just then a voice startled me "is this where you been hiding?" My eyes widened and I quickly sat up and looked behind me to see Gan Ning standing with his arms crossed, I relaxed "bird brain! Don't scare me like that..." He raised an eyebrow at me "I scared you? Seriously?"

He walked up and sat next to me. I was still looking up at the sky as it changed from orange to red. "Something bothering you?" He finally asked and I sighed slightly. 'Of course there is I just found out you and Tong like me! And iv been keeping a huge secrete from you!' I thought but didn't dare say. I brought my legs up to my chest and I hugged them to myself "...I guess you could say that.." He looked at the sky but then glanced over at me "care to explain?" I sighed slightly "...is it true...?...that you and Ling Tong...like me?" His eyes widened a bit but then they relaxed and he laughed only a bit nervously as I could tell "so you figured it out...huh?"

I looked at him "so it's true?" He looked back up at the sky and I could tell there was a blush creeping onto his face "yeah it's true. What of it? Your just so...annoying!...but you stick to your guns. You never give up and you keep trying. Like when training no matter how many times you where knocked down you got back up on your feet and continued on...I admire that...your also a very sweet and loving girl when you want to be. Also I admire your honesty and compassion." I stiffed up at the honesty part and I gripped my legs more tightly "that's not true..." He looked at me "how so? I think it is, your an extraordinary woman Ming."

I shook my head frantically "I'm not honest! I...iv been lying to almost everyone at Wu!" I stood up as tears started to run down my face and he stood up as well "what do you mean...?" I took a step back "I...I'm not worth anyone liking! I'll only get you all hurt!" I turned and ran off back into the castle and frantically tried to find my room since I could hear the sound of Gan Ning's bells as he ran after me. 'Why...why can't I just be a normal girl!?' I kept running till a hand reached out and covered my mouth and pulled me into a dark corner of the castle I struggled till I heard a familiar voice telling me to hush which made me slightly relax and Gan Ning ran right past us. "You alright?"

The hand released my mouth and there arm let go of my waist as I turned to Ling Tong. "...Tong..." Tears where still going down my face and his eyes widened "damn that pirate!" I grabbed his shirt "it...it wasn't his fault...I just...I just don't know how much longer I can keep up this secrete...I just want to be like a normal girl...but...but I can't due to my family life...' I looked down still crying "I hate this! I'm hurting him cause I can't tell him the damn truth!" I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and pull me close to Ling Tong "do you...like him?"

I blinked and thought about it for a moment 'do I like Gan Ning...? Or...is just what he said that got to me?' I thought as Tong started gently stroking my hair to calm me down "I won't hate you if you do...you always seem to be hiding yourself...you seem happy but sometimes I can't help but wounded if your just trying to be strong and hide the pain of all this..." He said softly and my eyes widened a bit 'how could he...?' I soon started to relax and I actually wrapped my own arms around Tong to hold him close. "How is it...you noticed what...no one else has? I mean I'm not completely unhappy with my parents...but I feel like I'll never be able to live a normal life cause of them. I love them but it's just so frustrating that I have to lie about them..."

Tong just kept holding me noticing I still didn't answer him about Gan Ning so he figured he had his answer. "...you should tell him...he may be a hot head...but I'm sure he'll understand." He pushed me away gently "go on...you won't feel better until you tell him..." He smiles a bit but i can see the hurt in his eyes as he leans down and kisses me on the forehead and he turns to walk away and I look down thinking threw my thoughts till I finally had my answer for him and clench my fists mustering up all the courage I could "please don't go yet!...please don't go yet...there's something I have to tell you...something I need to tell you!"

He stopped but didn't turn around "you don't have to say anything Lu Ming. I understand and as I have said before...I'm not upset with you. If anything I wish you the best of luck." I couldn't say anything more as he walked off and turned a corner. It was then and there. I knew who it was I liked the most and I had to set things right and fast. First thing first...I have to find Gan Ning.

It didn't take me to long to find him due to his bells, he was wondering the halls probably still looking for me which made me feel even more guilty for running away from him without giving him an answer for my out burst. Well better late then never, I took a step out to where he was "Ning?" He stopped and turned to look at me "there you are! You know iv been looking everywhere for you. What happened? What was with that whole thing in the garden?" I sighed "I'll explain...and if you hate me after words...I understand." I told him everything about my family and he was quite as I explained the whole thing about why I had to lie about my father and everything. Once I was done I figured he was going to just get up and leave me here but he didn't, to my surprise.

He looked at me intently but then couldn't help but start chuckling and I gave him a shocked look "you're...laughing?" He laughed harder "I...I thought you where like some kind of betrayer to Wu! The way you said you where lying to Wu that's what my conclusion was not that your the daughter to a famous tyrant war lord." I blinked but then started to giggle a bit "yeah I guess I could have worded that better huh?" He nodded "o defiantly. But anyway this doesn't change anything. Your Lu Ming, I don't care who your parents are." I looked at him "I'm happy to hear that...now for...what you told me about you and Tong liking me...I" he put his hand up to stop me "the reason I told you was so you could sort out your own feelings as well. It's not me you like is it?" I looked down but shook my head "I'm-" he cut me off "don't even think about apologizing or I'll really give you the worst hair day ever." He smirked at me and I looked up at him.

"I'd prefer you told me the truth then lie and try to spare me from getting hurt. I'd be more upset if you told me you liked me back when I knew you like Gang Ji more. So there's no reason to be sorry understand?" I smiled a bit but nodded "thanks Xing Ba." I giggled and he looked at me "what no more bird brain?" I giggled "don't hold your breath. I'll still call you bird brain sometimes. But maybe just not as much." He smiled and placed his hand on my head "I'd be worried if you didn't use that nickname again." I smiled "don't worry bird brain." He laughed "much better, but it's getting late and we leave for He Fei tomorrow. So go get some sleep." I nodded and started to head to my room "hey Ning?" He glanced at me "hmm?" I smiled "is it okay if I dub you as my bird brain of an older brother instead?" He just chuckled "well if hats the case then it seems I just got myself a handful of a little sister now didn't i?" I giggled "good night" he waved to me "night."

We both went to our rooms and I was out like a light and I actually slept peacefully threw the whole night, not knowing what dangers wait for us at the battle field of Xu Chang.

Just as the sun first started to rise into the sky the Wu army was already on it's way to Xu Chang. I was in charge of my own group of soldiers but I was teamed up with Ning and Tong on the field. Lu Xun was to stay and protect the camp where out lord would be. 'This is it...what we hope to be the last battle against Wei...yet I'm worried...really worried about this fight' I looked ahead to see Tong and I still haven't talked to him since last night. Ning doesn't treat me any differently but Tong has.

* * *

Gan Ning's prov

I was standing next to Ling Tong as we finally set up our base just a mile way from the castle. "This is it my friends! Let this be a glorious victory for Wu!" Sun Quan yelled and everyone cheered and ran out off to battle. I ran off as well and I watched as Ming took off to the left side of the castle while most of everyone else was stationed at the front of the large gate. Our mechanics where building ladders, catapults, and a battling ram. I looked to my right to see Ling Tong fighting a guard captain and another one was coming from behind him so I pulled out my double blades "Tong behind you!" I yelled.

He glanced behind him to see the other guy about to jab his spear into him "damn!" He cursed and I threw my one blade that landed right in the guys back and he feel right at Tongs feet giving him time to kill the captain he was already fighting. "Thanks...I guess." I ran up and pulled my blade out of the fallen soldiers back "don't mention it but shouldn't you be with Lu Ming?" He gave me a weird look but then looked away "what do you mean? You should be with her...not me."

I raised an eyebrow but then laughed as we both continued to fight but keeping our conversation going "me? Didn't you hear she turned me down last night or did that little piece of information slip past you?" He kicked a solder away from him and gave me a shocked look "she...turned you down?" I nodded "yup, she did however tell me she wanted me as her big brother. Not sure why I'd want her as a sister tho since she's a pain in the ass." I teased and kept fighting "She's always getting into trouble." I said and then remembered she went off almost on her own "speaking of trouble have you noticed she's not fighting with us?"

Tong looked around quickly to notice I was right "great...well seems we better go find her." I chuckled "sounds like a plan" we both fought our way threw the battle field and around the corner to where Ming took off to. "She really...turned you down? Why?" I gave him an 'are you serious look' and shook my head "I don't know maybe you should think about it." We ran threw a forest that was on the side of the castle till we saw a small base up ahead that was already forced open and Wei soldiers everywhere. "Where is she?" Tong asked and I looked around till I saw another gate opened but it lead to inside the castle. "This way!" We both ran our way in to see Ming fighting one of Cao pi's generals, Zhang Liao, "I don't want to fight you!" We heard Lu Ming yell.

* * *

Lu Ming prov

I had made it inside the castle but I was fighting with one of my fathers old officers and friend in a way I guess. "Liao! Stop it!" I cried as he brought his twin battle axes down and I had to quickly dodge "you betrayed Wei! I can not allow you to live girl!" He yelled back at me, he left my fathers side as soon as the war was over so he doesn't know I was born. He just thinks I'm a normal girl warrior, which I am kind of. "Will you just shut up and listen to me for like five seconds!?" I was begging to lose my temper a trait I got from my father. "As if!" He charged at me again and I had it I swung my whip up and then down onto the ground hard making a small exploration making him stop his advance and blocking his face as small stones came up off the ground.

I took that at my advantage as I slide onto the ground swung my whip around in the air making him keep his block up but then twisted my leg and tripped him like how I did when I first met Tong but instead off falling on his face he fell on his back and I was back on my feet and put my foot on his chest to pin him there and my whip by his neck. "Kill me already! I have lost!" I shook my head "you always where against losing. But I guess you didn't want to lose to anyone but my father right? Always trying to surpass him?" I smirked and he gave me a confused look but then his eyes widened in realization "you...it can't be." I got off him and offered him my hand "Lu bu wouldn't want his own daughter to kill his former friend now would he" I smiled.

Zhang Liao was still quite stunned but got up on his own, pride issues I was guessing. "I should have known your fighting skills where much like that woman's he was fascinated with." I shrugged "what can I say? I was taught by the two best." He just shook his head "I will withdraw from this battle. Give your father my regarded when you see him again." I nodded "I will, thanks Zhang Liao." He just rolled his eyes "don't thank me yet" he took off and I turned to see Tong and Ning looking at me shocked and I blinked "how long have you two been there...?"

They just looked at each other and I sighed "never mind...but since your here let's go. I'll show you the way...but be carful!" I ran past them "wait there's a gate up here!" I looked back at Ning "yeah but we need to get a battering ram to open that gate. There should be another way in this way." They both blinked but followed after me and as soon we rounded the corner we heard a loud exploration that rattled the whole ground making me and the boys fall to the ground "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" we all got up and looked behind us to see the whole front part of the city in flames and my eyes widened "sacrificing your own people just to get ride of half of the Wu army...Cao pi you won't get away with this!" I threatened. "Come on we can't stay here!"

I turned back around and started running to another base that was to my right and with the boys help it didn't take long before we took it over. "How do you know so much?" I looked at the boys "I did work for Wei and iv been to this castle before and wondered around it...but I don't know anything about traps...that exploration was new to me..." They just nodded "don't blame yourself. Once we win this battle it will be all over...or so we hope." I nodded "agreed."

We ran threw the base and game to the front palace satires where another Wei officer stood and but what puzzled me was where Cao Yu was. Usually he would be out front itching for a fight, it struck me as odd. We defeated the Wei General at the stairs but I was starting to get tired and I could tell tong and Ning weren't far behind. We had to end this quickly before all of Wu demanded a withdraw. "Cao pi should be at the very top of this building...as in we have more stairs to climb." They both groaned at me and I rolled my eyes "stop complaining and let's go!" We made it up the satires and there where two bases, one to the left and one to the right, both lead to the upstairs.

"I say we take the one on the right!" I looked at Gan Ning and shrugged "alright sure." Since they both lead up stairs I didn't care which one we fought. We forced open the gate and started to fight more Wei officers but I stopped when I saw Zhang He guarding this base "...Zhang He." He looked at me "lady Lu ming. Seems fate has brought our two beautiful fates together. Let us have a glorious battle." I held up whip "he's mine guys...work on taking down the other Wei soldiers." Ning nodded but Tong looked at me worried "don't get killed " I smiled a bit as they did as I asked and I taught Zhang He.

Zhang he was a very skilled fighter I could barley keep up or even block his attacks, he charged at me again and I lost my balance slightly giving him the chance to strike his claws into my shoulder and I screamed slightly in pain causing Tong to look over horrified "MING!" I gritted my teeth but kicked Zhang he away from me as I held my left shoulder and panted "come now Ming surely you can fight better then that." He said as he looked at my blood on his claws. "I'm not finished yet." I took my fighting stance again and charged at Zhang he I couldn't use my normal fighting skills against him but I knew I would have to kill him. There was no other way...as I charged he was about to strike me down but at the last second I jumped up in the air and swung my whip around his neck and as I landed behind him I looked down "I'm sorry..." I pulled my whip and heard whips blade slicing his neck and him dropping to the ground dead.

I fell to my knees still gripping my arm as it bled but the guys finished up the last of the Wei soldiers in the base and I was Tong who put his hand my good shoulder to study me "...your seriously hurt...you need to get that treated now!" I shook my head "were to close! I'm not...turning bak now!" He looked at me "to bad..." He picked me up in his arms and I struggled "put me down!" I yelled but he glared at me making me actually shut up "you can't fight with that wound! What good are you to us if you died being stubborn!?" He scolded me and I looked down "Gan Ning where going." He nodded "I'll clear us a oath out if here. Let's go" they ran out of the base and got out the same way we got in. We were almost back to camp when my vision gave up on me and I passed out in Tongs arms.

I woke up to notice a familiar ceiling, I was in my room back in Wu. "So your finally awake.." I glanced over to see Ling tong and I blinked to clear my vision a little better "pony tail?...what happened?" He sighed "you passed out do to blood loss. You could have died you know." He was sitting in a chair looking at me. "How long have I been out?" He sighed "almost a week. We were all starting to get worried..." I tried to sit up but I cringed slightly and Tong quickly got up and made me lay back down "you shouldn't move. You could reopen your wound." I groaned annoyed "I hate staying still though...it's no fun" I complained and he chuckled a bit "yeah well doctors orders. Get used to it." I mumbled my complaint but stayed put.

It was silent in the room for a few moments till I finally spoke "and the battle...?" He seemed to have been waiting for my question on that cause he looked down at me "we had to withdrawal. As soon as you passed out reinforcements showed up and we had already lost to many men from the trap set for us. That Sima Yi guy really is someone we bed to be more carful about." I rolled my eyes "I could have told you that" he smiled a bit "yeah you could have huh?" He placed his hand on my head gently to move some of my hair. "I uhm...should let you get some more rest." He withdrew his hand as a blush crept onto his face and before I could say anything he was out the door and I was alone. "Way to go...you could have told him...but no your to much of a sissy." I scolded myself and slowly went back to sleep.

I was back on my feet in about two more days though I still couldn't move my left arm much which bothered me more then you'd think. "Come on! Let me train again! My skills will get rusty if I don't train!" Lu Meng shook his head at me. Ning, Tong, and me had been training with the old man. Well more likely the boys have, I've been stuck on the side bench watching. "You still need to relax." I glared "I only need my right arm to wield my whip! Please Lu Meng! I promise I won't use my left arm at all." He sighed "and how do you intend to block attacks with your left arm immobile?" I blinked 'shit...he got me there..' I sighed "alright fine...you win." He smiled and patted my head "don't worry as soon as you can use your arm again will train. I promise" I glanced up at him "I'm going to hold you to that I hope you know." He laughed "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

I sat on the floor as I watched Ling Tong and Gan Ning spare with each other. I know why Tong doesn't like Ning but Ning wasn't on our side yet at the time. Don't get me wrong I would be just as upset as Tong if someone killed my father and then I had to fight along side that person. But war is war...we can't pick and choose who becomes our allies really. You need all the help you can get honestly. The day went on till Lu Xun came out with some papers in hand "Lu Ming may I have a word with you?" I looked over at him and just nodded my head and got up off the ground leaving the boys to keep sparing. "What is it you need Bo Yan?" I picked up on the guys nicknames but I don't use them to often, he didn't answer me till we were in a room and he lit a few candles by a table "I need your knowledge on these I army...Xian Ba and Gong Ji told me you knew your way around Xu Chang."

I nodded slowly "I only knew my way around a little...I didn't know about the trap..." He smiled at me a bit "don't worry about that, I just needed to know if you know He Fei castle is all." I blinked and thought it over "the name sounds familiar but...I can't place the castle grounds..."he chuckled and placed out a paper with a sketch of what He Fei castle looked like on the inside "we only know a little...that's why I needed your help." I looked at the outline and thought it over as I pointed to the left side of the castle "much like Xu Chang I believe there is a base here you can force open without the need of a battling ram. And most of the buildings are upstairs...but that's all I know really...iv only been here once in my time with Wei. And it was a very short visit..." Xun looked at me "explain?" I sighed "well I was prince Cao Yu's body guard I guess you could say. But I usually went off and did my own thing. But anyway I had to escort him to He Fei for some new battling tactics. I wasn't allowed in the room so I walked around...but I did t bet to see the whole place. You can easily get turned around in that place." Xun just nodded "I see. Thank you though. Every little bit helps." I looked down at the drawing again "may I ask why you needed to know?" He sighed but nods "were attacking Wei there. Our scouts say all of Wei is there and our lord wants to get this battle over with quickly and bring peace to the land. Since shu is already under our control and lady Shang Xiang is living happily with her husband Liu Bai."

I just nodded knowing about that story from Lu Meng one day. "I see. When do we leave?" Xun looked at me now seriously "in two days. And I think it wise you-" I cut him off "don't you dare tell me to stay behind! I have just as much of right as anyone! Plus I may be able to help you guys. I'm going and that's final." I glared at him and he just started laughing making me upset and confused "did you really think I was gonna tell you to stay?" I blinked and raised an eyebrow "you..weren't?" He died down his laughter "of course not I was gonna say I think it wise if you stayed with Ning and Tong during the whole battle. No going off on your own, that's all I was gonna say." My face turned slightly red with embarrassment since I just yelled at him for no reason apparently "o...then...sorry." He smiled "no need to be sorry just don't get hurt again. I don't know if you now this but Tong was at your bedside almost the whole time you were unconscious." I looked up at him now shocked cause I had no idea, I thought he just happened to be there when I woke up.

"He stayed there?" Xun just nodded his head "yup and Xian Ba and I almost had to drag him out of your room so he would eat something. He was very worried for you." I looked down and blushed slightly thinking of Tong keeping watch over me to make sure I was okay. "Thanks Bo Yan." He just smiled and walked out of the room with the papers to report to our lord and I walked out in deep thought till something came to mind 'shit...if that stupid prince finds out i like someone...he might' my eyes widened at this 'he might kill Tong...okay not might...he definitely will try...damn it! Why is my life so complicated!?'

I walked threw the halls and remembered Zhang Liao and wondered where he went after he withdrew from the battle at Xu Chang. 'I hope he's alright...not like he'll get himself killed or anything I just hope he doesn't do something stupid is all.' I had been thinking of all sorts of things since I couldn't train or anything but as I was spaced out I felt a something cool pressed against my cheek and I gasped a bit startled and turned to see Tong chuckling and holding a cup of tea out to me.

"Thought you might be thirsty since it's kind of hot out." I blinked but then smiled at him and took the glass "thanks. And it's summer of course it's hot out and you wear pants and sleeves every day. I'm waiting for you to fall over from heat exhaustion." He laughed a bit "this isn't long sleeves it's arm armer." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my tea "whatever you still must sweat your ass off during training." He shrugs "I'm used to it actually. As long as you stay hydrated your fine." I glanced at him "tell me that when where in a battle and you have no water." He pouted and nudged my good arm "o shut up." He smirked and I smirked back at him.

Two days went by quickly since everyone was busy getting everything ready for the battle, food supply's and everything and more training then usual. I can finally move my left arm but it's still not 100% better but good enough for battle. I was in a group with Ning and Tong due to Xun's suggestion which none of us had a problem with really. "So have you told him yet?" I looked over to Gan Ning standing next to me as we set up our camp and prepared for battle. "Not yet...I'm a bit worried about what might happen if I tell him honestly." Ning rolled his eyes and hit the back of my head, not hard tho. "Hey! What was that for?" He looked at me "for being stupid. You should tell him how you feel. If you don't he'll just keep thinking you don't like him." I sighed "I know but...I'm afraid...I'm afraid for him...you see the prince of Wei likes me and I know if he see me and tong together he'll do anything to get rid of him..."

* * *

Normal prov

The sky turned was blocked out as the clouds moved in so it make everything dreary. Lu Ming, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning we to the left of the castle to see there was not one gate but three that all needed a battling ram. "That's new...I could have sworn there was only one gate the last time I was here..." Ga Ning looked around as Wei solders spotted them "well either way there here now so to cut our way threw is our only option!" The two agreed with the ex pirate and drew there weapons ready for a fight.

They fought there way to the west gate of He Fei castle and helped fighting off guard captains so the mechanics could build the things they needed. "There's a ladder leading up to the top of the castle! Let's use that to our advantage!" Ming said as she held her whip and started to climb up just to get an arrow pointed in her face. "Heads up!" Ming quickly ducked her head down as Ning's dagger flew past her head and strait into the guy with the arrow "you need to be more carful you know." She looked down at him "sorry." She climbed the rest of the way up and the guys weren't far behind her as they penetrated the castle walls before anyone else at the moment.

"Where to from here?" Tong looked at Ming for the answer as she looked around. "This way...but try not to be seen. We're heavily out numbered here." They nodded at her and crept foreword threw the castle till they made it up a few sets of stairs and Ming became curious 'not one soldier so far...I wounded why...' They kept walking till they made it to the center of the castle and she heard a clanking noise and looked over at the wall as something came out of the stone faces mouths and her eyes widened "RUN!" Ming quickly ran as arrows started being shot out of the wall in all different angels and Tong and Ning both ran and Ming destroyed the gate in front of them stopping the trap however one last arrow got Ning in the leg.

"Damn!" Both Ming and Tong looked back "Ning!" She was about to run back for him but he raised his hand "go on ahead!" Ming looks at him "but you-" Ning cut her off "I'll be fine now go! I'll only slow you down! The others should be here soon so go on ahead!" Ming looked at him worried but nodded once and took off as Ning looked at Tong "keep her safe lazy ass." Tong chuckled "I'll get serious in this battle, don't worry. Just don't die on us or I'll bring you back and kill you myself." He turned and took off after Ming leaving Ning on the ground who sighed "alike this will kill me you moron." He smiled to himself.

Ming and Tong ran into some enemy solders but they weren't that hard to take care of as they defeated them easily and made it to the top of the stair case where Cao Pi would be and Ming was suddenly havering a very bad feeling. "We can take him Ming." She just nodded slightly 'why am I so nervous...?' They both entire the main thrown room where Cao Pi is supposed to be but who was sitting on the throne made Ming's eyes widen completely "no..." Tong looked to see who was on the throne and the person smirked "no? O Ming that hurts. First you betray me after I gave you a place to call home and now you're not happy to see me? Tisk tisk." Cao Yu stood from his throne and walked down the steps towered them.

You could come back you know, as long as you killed that boy next to you and prove to me you won't ever betray me again." Ming growled at him "I refuse to come back! Wu at least treats there soldiers and generals like equals! You sacrificed some of your own men just to take out some of Wu in Xu Chang!" He chuckled "there sacrifices did not go in vain after all I did win that battle." Ming glared even more "I don't know why I even joined you in the first place! If I had known this is how you treat your comrades I would have asked you to leave me there!" She yelled completely pissed off and Yu just sighs "you were always such a stubborn girl, it's a shame I'm going to have to kill you. You would have made a worthy wife to me." Tong glared furious at him for that "you won't touch her!" He charged at him and Ming's eyes widened "tong don't!" But it was no use tong was blinded by hate and was fighting Yu relentlessly.

It didn't take to long before Yu found an opening and cut tongs right side open with his sword. "TONG!" Ming ran up and grabbed him just as he fell to his knees in complete pain and Yu points his sword at them both "last chance Lu Ming! Join me or I'll kill you both!" Ming looked at tong with tears and his eyes widened "no...you can't!" Ming ignored him and looked at Yu "if you let him go...I swear to stay by your side...forever just like you want...just don't kill him." Yu raises an eyebrow at this "and how do I know you speak the truth?" Ming takes a deep breath "because I promise you...I won't try to run or get away from you. I'll even...marry you if that's what you wish." She said in defeat and Yu smirked at this "now that's more like it." He lowered his sword "then come, where leaving this doomed castle." He turned and Ming stood only to get her hand grabbed by tong "you can't...Ming..."

Ming looked down at him with tears "I don't have a choice...I couldn't let Cao Yu...kill the only man I've come to love." She smiled only a little at him as his eyes widened more and he pulled her down into him "now how...do you expect me to let you go with that asshole when you confess to me now...?" Ming closes her eyes tightly and hugs tong carful not to hurt him anymore then he already is. "Ming! Get over here before I change my mind!" Ming stiffens "tong I have...I have to go..." He shakes his head "no you don't! I won't let you!" Ming was about to protest before she gets yanked out of tongs hold by the hair by Yu and he kicks tong in the gut hard "that's enough! She's no longer your concern Wu soldier! Be lucky she begged for your life or I'd kill you now like the pathetic dog you are!" Ming glared at Yu "don't you dare insult him like that!" She yelled back only to get backhanded to the ground by Yu "shut up! You listen to me now and I will not have you talk to me that way!" Ming holds her cheek in pain. "How. Dare. You." Came another voice from the gate entrance to the room and everyone was taken back except for Ming who knew that voice way to well.

A huge man wearing black armor and a cover for his hair that had two long red feathers come out of it, you could call them antennas if you really wanted to. Yu quickly looked over and his face paled at the sight of the man "L-Lu Bu..." He said barely and Lu Bu glared daggers at Cao Yu "how dare you lay even a figure on my daughter you vermin!" He yelled furious and Cao Yu's eyes widened as he quickly looked at Ming "d-daughter!?" Ming looked at her father "uhm...hi dad..." She mumbled only to see a gorgeous woman walk in next to Lu Bu, you guessed it, Diao Chan was just as Furious as her husband "prepare yourself!" Cao Yu looked around and trapped the nearest thing to him, which was Ming "stay back! Or I'll kill her! I swear!"

Lu Bu was now out raged "you filthy dog, hiding behind a woman as a shield is the lowest thing to do!" He took a step towards them but Yu put his sword to her neck "I mean it! Back off!" Diao Chan grabbed her husbands arm to stop him "we can't risk our daughters life. We must do as he says and stay put." She still glares at Cao Yu as she says this but Lu Bu growls but doesn't move again "Good! Now stay there!" He backs up dragging Ming with him and she can't really struggle without the sword cutting her neck open. 'This is ridiculous!' She thinks but she still can't do anything about it. Till she notices his hold on her and sword to her neck start to shake and loosen around her 'what the?' She looks to Yu to see Tongs nun-chucks around Yu's neck and tong behind him chocking him "I refuse to let you leave with her! People like you don't desire to be spared!" And with one hard twist to the right you hear a loud snapping noise and Yu's hold on her goes completely slack and his sword hits the ground.

Ming runs foreword a bit just to look back at tong drop Yu's corpse to the ground. "Tong you...you just saved me." He smiles at her "I couldn't let him take the girl I love away now could I?" Ming smiled back as she ran up and kissed him on the lips happily till she heard a cough behind her making her remember her parents where in the room 'crap...' She let go of tong to see her father and mother both glaring at her. "Ming...that was foolish of you to join in this war when you knew the consciences. We are both very disappointed in you!" Ming looked down but stayed by tongs side "but...where also very proud of you as well." She heard her mother say making her look up "you...you are?"

Her father nodded "yes...you went out and followed your own dream. Even if it was against our judgment you proved us wrong and was able to reunite the land much like how me and your mother did long ago. Even if she did use me for her own purpose at the time." Diao Chan looked at him "hey I apologized you know! So I don't want to hear it." She smacked his arm lightly earning a small laugh from Ming and tong. "Your family's...entrusting." Ming sighs "tell me about it..." She feels tong put he hand in her shoulder and she can tell his breaths a little uneven and her eyes widened "o shit! Tong your wound!" Her parents both look at them and see the puddle of blood forming at there feet. "Give him here. We must leave this place now and return him to his comrades or it will be to late." Lu Bu said as he bent down and Ming put To g on her fathers back to be carried.

* * *

Ling Tongs prov

My head hurt like hell, my arms felt like hell, you know what my whole body felt like hell. I groaned slightly and opened one eye just a little just to shut it again due to the candle light. 'Must be dark out now...' I thought and tried again to open my eyes which succeeded better this time as I glanced around to see I was not in a medical tent like in expected to be. I slowly sat up to wince and place my hand on my right side to feel bandages 'was I injured?' I thought about this for a moment till the memories of what happened at he Fei castle came to mind and my eyes widened slightly as I glanced around the room 'where is she?...she didn't leave did she!?'

I tried to swing my legs over the side of the bed till i heard the door open to my room and I quickly looks over to be met with blue eyes staring back into my brown eyes "Tong...?" Came the sweet sound of the voice I missed to hear. "Yeah Ming...it me." I smiled at her only to have to her run from my door and into my arms "I was so worried! Your wound was really bad and you lost so much blood...the doctor said you may not have made it..." I wrapped my arms around her small feminine frame "I'm alright now Ming. I won't leave you. Not when I finally have you." I said softly and put my hand under her chin so she looked up at me as I smiled down at her and closed the gape between our lips.

It was about a week before I could get out and walk again, I finally know how Ming felt when she was bed ridden, it was not fun at all. But during those days stuck in bed Ming would come in and tell me about what happened when her father took me back to Wu. I kind of am disappointed I couldn't see everyone's shocked face when he came into our camp. But I can't complain about it now. Wu wasn't happy he was there and was going to kill him where he stood if Sun Quan hadn't of stopped some of his generals. He was great flu for Lu Bu bringing me back to them not that it made up for what he did in the past but it was a good start.

Her mother, Diao Chan, thanked Sun Quan for taking such good care of there daughter and how they were going to take her home since now all of Wu knew about her. But everyone in Wu said it didn't matter who Lu Ming's parents where she was a part of Wu and she was welcome to stay which she did. It also turns out her parents found her thanks to Zhang Liao, apparently the dude withdrew from Xu Chang and went around to find his former friend and tell him where his daughter was. Thus is how he found us at He Fei. Not that I'm complaining really, if it wasn't for her parents distracting Cao Yu I probably never would have had been able to stop him from taking Ming.

But now with Liu Bei on our side and the Wei army conquered there was now peace threw out China again. No more wars until someone else rose to cause chaos again. But hopefully that wouldn't be for a very long time. Ming and I have also been spending a lot of time together, hey where a couple now so it's allowed. "Thinking again are we?" I smiled at the loving voice and looked over my shoulder at Ming who stood over me where I was laying in the Wu garden "yeah I was." She sat down beside me "about what?" I sat up and looked at the stream in front of us "about how the wars finally over...and how I wanted to ask you something." She looked at me and tilted her head "ask me what?" I took a deep breath but looked at her back "Lu Ming...would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Her eyes widened at bit at my question but she suddenly smiled a sweet and loving smile as she nodded "I would love nothing more then to be yours forever Ling Tong" she said and I smiled just as brightly and kissed her as we both heard "awwwwww" and "it's about damn time you asked her!" We both looked behind us to see Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao, and Gan Ning all stood watching us "seriously? Can't we get any privacy!?" I yelled as Ning laughed "nope sorry your stuck with us." He laughed and I smiled a bit, the ex pirate was fine after we left him. The Wu army found him and took him back to camp where his wound on his leg was treated and within days he was back on his feet and being as annoying as ever. But in a way I was happy to know he was alright when I woke up.

"Well now that you all know we're getting married is there anything else you want to ask or add?" I asked as they all nodded and me and Ming looked at each other in confusion then back at them "and that would be?" Ming finally asked and all of them smiled and yelled "You better invite us to the wedding!" And with that me and Ming both laughed and nodded "defiantly." Ming and me said together with a smile. Things where finally looking up, the war was over and I had me the best fiancé and soon to be wife anyone could ask for. Yup, for me it seems my days of lazing around was just about over and I didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

There you are! Hope you all liked it and please be nice I tried my best on this. :3 please R&R! ^w^


End file.
